forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thurrak
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Lake of Shadows, Deep Wastes, Middledark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Stone giant | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Giant, Undercommon | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Ghunda | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Thurrak was a male stone giant sorcerer and an elder of his tribe who resided on the shores of the Lake of Shadows. Personality Thurrak was slightly less reticent than others of his kind when dealing with others. He would try to examine how situations could be turned in the giants' favor, albeit after much thought. Abilities Smarter and less shy than other stone giants, Thurrak's station as an elder of his tribe granted him a degree of control over rock and stone. Additionally, Thurrak possessed some sorcerous powers and could use such magic to fire magic missile's at his foes or even strengthen his constitution with endurance spells. Possessions An elder of his tribe, Thurrak held some of the few magical items among his kin. He wore a set of bracers of armor +3 on his wrists and wielded an enormous enchanted greatclub. Relationships He was the husband of Ghunda, a fellow elder of the tribe. However, they differed greatly in their outlooks and willingness to talk with strangers. History At some point, Thurrak's tribe witnessed the construction of the Shrine of the Claw by the kuo-toa on the Lake of Shadows. After a time, war erupted between Thurrak's tribe and the kuo-toa and the stone giants eventually reduced the shrine to rubble. Eventually, the giants and the kuo-toa came to a truce, with the stone giants even helping to rebuild the shrine. Silence of Lolth In 1372 DR, a kuo-toa leader known as the Claw rose to power and began inciting the kuo-toa to renew their attacks on the giants. Then, during the Silence of Lolth, drow refugees from Maerimydra killed several of Thurrak's tribe on their way to Szith Morcane. After that, Thurrak was on the lookout for ways to turn the problem of the drow's displacement to an advantage for his kind. To that end, he was willing to work with travelers seeking passage across the lake if they helped remove the Claw. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Sorcerers Category:Stone giants Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the Lake of Shadows Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants